User talk:NewMarioFan65
Regarding the Adelie Chicas page, Do we really need an article on a few nameless characters that were only seen for less than a minute? And may I also ask why you made a new account? Yes, there also group pages, like Groupies, Amigos (group), Aliens, The Elders, and much more. For some reasons, i have some problems with my old account, so i created i new one instead. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 17:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC)). @NewMarioFan65 Just a heads-up, I'll be working on a new article soon, and would prefer to work on it without any help :) Okay :) (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 01:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC)) Do you want the "Stub" Message to read "embiggening" or "Enlargening"? Just asking to make sure it was not meant on purpose. Oolamoo (talk) 01:55, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, change it to "Enlargening". (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 02:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC)) On the the tickle torment thing. Are you familliar with the word "fetish"? Oolamoo (talk) 10:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) No but this is not a fanon wiki. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 21:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC)) When I compare the Ga'Hoole wikia to this one I feel like the the Ga'Hoole Wikia needs some real ork. You have done a magnificent job at keeping this wikia thorough and complete. I sometimes wish we had someone like you over there taking every bit of information possible and completing what is missing. I just found out one of the main characters pages was not there completely, and this is a prime antagonist to the series! Well, all I really wanted to say is keep up the good work, and sorta venting about the inconsistencey of the Ga'Hoole wikia. Thank you! Oolamoo (talk) 04:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, NewMarioFan65! Many thanks to you and the others for the warm welcome! I like being on this Wiki already! I found the Mumble concept art on http://philwhiteley.com/section/84105_happy_feet_concept_art.html and http://philwhiteley.com/section/84164_happy_feet_prepublicity_images.html Question: What do you think of Adult Mumble? Well, he looks perfect and have you ever went to the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 04:30, April 26, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah, bummer Mumble doesn't look like that in the movies. Favour! HUGE Favour! I tried to add a new section to the gallery of Mumble pictures... but I screwed up big time! Could you re-edit the gallery, but keep the new photos I've added, please. The photos aren't hard to miss! They'll be a big surprise for everyone that views the gallery of Mumble! Very, terribly sorry for all that mess! Dual Energon (talk) 17:03 pm (NZ Time), April 26, 2014 Actually, great news! I've managed to re-edit the gallery so that the pictures go in the right place! Dual Energon (talk) 20:04 pm (NZ Time), April 26, 2014 NewMarioFan65, could you check out the Talk Page for Happy Feet? There is a section that you should read. It is important, I've left my response to the person on the talk page that you will read it, so that's what I'm asking you permission for. I encourage you read the Talk Page as soon as you can. It ''will ''interest you, I can guarantee that. Dual Energon (talk) 11:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I saw the original transcript for the movie and it have a bad word in it during when Mumble is telling the aliens to stop taking the fish and it is before the Albatross scene. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 20:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) I finished the Bill page, buddy! And I also edited the Will page for spelling and grammar! It's great to be back!Dual Energon (talk) 03:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for reading my story (Happy Feet 1) on the Fanfiction site! Dual Energon (talk) 06:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah... Ramon and the Amigos will appear, but they won't come into the story after "Graduation" - and I'm still miles away from that. But don't worry, we'll move ONWARDS! Hahaha! Dual Energon (talk) 06:58, June 23, 2014 (UTC)